Iezoh
"Iezoh" (異常 (hiragana いじょう, romaji ijō)), literally meaning anomaly, is a custom clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. Units in this clan are themed around beings from different dimensions, wearing futuristic clothing, as well as armor or parts of future technology, or primordial beings among the cosmos. This clan's playstyle seems to represent their unknown and irregular powers over reality through several yet varying methods such as calling cards from the deck during future turns, as well as gaining certain effects off that gimmick. It also, to a certain degree, is capable of binding your opponent's rearguards. Mechanics Time Suspend: '''(When you Time Suspend a card, bind it, and at the beginning of your next turn, call them to (RC).) '''Mobius: ''(When a card with Mobius is placed in your bind zone due to an effect of one of your cards, and there is a unit with Mobius in your drop zone, Mobius becomes active until end of turn)'' Background What is Iezoh? A ripple in time. A shattering in space. This is the embodiment known as "Iezoh". Appearing from nothingness, it is a legion of fighters and other beings whom have appeared on the planet Cray almost instantaneously, and yet have no trace of where they are from. With mysterious powers beyond anything recognizable, Iezoh was once a united clan, with the ideal to preserve and protect the dimensions and their new home, led by the one and only Infinite Dimension Knight, Tachyos, the strongest of all the Irregularity Warriors. Despite this, not all is as it seems, as changes to begin to occur, and loyalties changing from within, with new ideals and plans set in motion...... What is "Azoth"? Azoth is not a physical being, but rather the metaphysical source of power that can be achieved by any being. Much like the universal substance in alchemy of the same name, Azoth is the ultimate perfection of an individual, and while anyone can attain it, those of Iezoh are the closest link to it due to their strange existence. Races Unique Races * Celestial * Irregularity Dragon * Irregularity Warrior * Irregularity Beast * Irregularity Fairy * Irregularity Noble Shared Races * Alien * Battleroid Sets containing Iezoh cards Trial Decks * G Battle Deck 01: Ascension of the Warping Anomalies (22 cards) (35 shared among another) * G Battle Deck 02: Rising Nullity of the Darkspace Dragon (22 cards) (35 shared among another) Booster Sets * G Battle Booster 01: Anomalies in Midnight Sky (20 cards) * G Battle Booster 03: Quest for Perfection (42 cards reprints) List of Iezoh Cards Grade 0 * Anti-Matter Spear Gunner (Critical) * Black Star Hyena (Critical) * Cosmo Wing Dracokid * Darklore Anomalic, Meyim * Death Seeker Timelord (Draw) * Distortion Fighter, Kiber (Critical) * Distortion Shooter Dracokid * Inversion Field Blader (Critical) * Little Galactic Hero, Setxan * Mystery Techno Sprite (Draw) * Null Star Dracokid * Paradox Upstart Dragon (Stand) * Particle Collector, Atticus (Draw) * Reversion Field Crossporter (Stand) * Rift Hopper Hare * Space-Life Dragoknight (Critical) * String Theory Strategist, Yuno (Stand) * Temporal Space Reinforcer, Guivera (Heal) * Timestream Keeper, Horada (Heal) Grade 1 * Anti-Matter Gardna, Akizae * Cosmic Rally Wolf, Kirin * Cosmo Defender, Spectral Vizor * Dimension Break Fairy, Lea * Directional Warp Fairy, XYZ Pixie * Distortion Droid, X-Alites * Distortion Nullifier, Overclock Armadillo * Distortion Techmage, Ven * Drive Gravity Destroyer, Warai * Equivalence Anomalic, Kaira * Force Barricade, Rift Shift Owl * Graviton Ellipse Embodiment, Mavillon * Hyper Tech Tiger Knight * Nebula Vice Fairy, Idrium * Portal Operator, Yukari * Reality Peacekeeper, Emma * Reforged Space Dragon * Resonance Wave Ripple Jackel * Rift Summoner, Feroth * Ripple Shatter Dragon * Soul Heart Anomalic, Kuku * Star Gazer Anomalic, Dwyen * Subspace Maiden, Reluin * Warp Beast, Time Runner Ferret * Wonder Fairy of Possibilities Grade 2 * Anomalic, Rift Breaker Alchemist, Lyris * Anomalic, Rift Eater Lion * Backwards, Fairy of Repairing Bounds * Darkmatter Nebulous Dragon * Dimension Blast Dragon * Dimension Surpassing Researcher, Leytris * Displacement Bouncer, Religus * Distortion Alter-ego, Dystopia * Distortion Disciple of Suspension, Zexros * Distortion Oath Knight, Ikritos * Distortion Warrior, Zexros * Extended Distortion Manipulator, Exeril * Fate Drive Anomalic, Nich * Galactic Guardian, Peridium * Horizon Event Dragon * Hyper Temporal Flux Jaguar * Reality Gorger Dragon * Rift Slashing Knight, Lukiel * Shatter Blast Falcon * Spectral Depth Dragon * Vision of Progress, Raydier * Wormhole Paradox, Eliphax Grade 3 * Anomalic Dragon, Warp Field Dragon * Anomalic Harbinger, Allister "Azoth" * Chaotic Space Deity, Amevol * Connection Deity of Suspension, Gaelic * Courageous Particle Burst Battler, Archazel * Distortion Ring Pixie, Orlaith * Distortion Warrior of Renewal, Draco * Infinite Dimension Knight, Tachyos * Infinite Dimension Transcendant, Tachyos "Azoth" * Paradox Dragon, Pendulum * Singularity Collapse Dragon * Sinister Embodiment, Null Space Dragon * Sinister Transcendant, Null Galaxy "Azoth" * Subspace Particle Dragon Grade 4 * Anomalic Herald of Reimage, Allister “Azoth” * Anomalic Pinnacle Dragon, Omniversal "Azoth" * Divine Dimension Savior, Tachyexos * Emissary of Creation, Daea * Harmonious Gate Protector, Guivera * Interdimensional Beast, Continuity Shatter Raiju * Interdimensional Being of Spatial-Loops, Keiya * Interdimensional Dragon, Dark Nexus Dragon * Interdimensional Dragon, Multiverse Continuum Dragon * Interdimensional Dragon, Nova Burst Dragon * Interdimensional Dragon, Spatial Interphase Dragon * Interdimensional Quantum Force Conqueror, Gallyon * Interdimensional Reality-Bending Savior, Cesta * Interstellar Darkness, Null Void Dragon * Nexus of Intertwined Destiny, Tachyexos * Omniscient Master of Suspension, Eldrictex * Supreme Darkmatter Lord, Null Universe "Azoth" * Transcendance Entity, Tachyexos "Azoth" Clan/Grade Breakdown Grade Breakdown Category:Clan Category:Iezoh Category:United Sanctuary Category:Ryker